


Watching

by hystericalselcouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalselcouth/pseuds/hystericalselcouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watched as his cheeks hollowed out to reveal void, dark eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, I don't make any profits.

She watched as he walked to the other table, to the cheering and clapping that welcomed him.

She watched as he cast his spells with excitement, seeming almost too happy.

She watched as he brewed the liquid in the pot, face creasing with lines of fierce concentration.

She watched as he trembled with rage, surrounded by the sound of jeering and laughter while four boys walked away.

She watched as one morning, his pale face was marked with a long gash and he looked at the headmaster with contempt.

She watched as he slowly recoiled from her gaze when she found his book decorated with foul words and spells.

She watched as his cheeks hollowed out to reveal void, dark eyes.

She watched as he smiled his last smile while shaking hands with the tall Malfoy.

She watched as he turned around and walked away with an expressionless face as she quickly drew away from Potter’s embrace.

She watched as the scenes played by as her parents drove her past the willow tree for the last time. Pushing her white veil away from her eyes, she saw the ghost that was Severus Snape watch her.


End file.
